Hermione's Story
by Notebook Girl
Summary: FINISHED Part pne Hermiones Story is done Hermiones Story Book Two will be up soon
1. Chapter one: Benjy and Malfoy

Hermione Granger was a teenage mother. No none of that pre-marital junk she didn't hold for that as her Mum and Dad were strict Catholics You see in their 5th year Hermione and her boyfriend Harry Potter saved Benjy Windor from Voldemort. His mother had been killed leaving two-year-old Benjy in foster care. He never stayed in one place long he was BAD he said 'Want Herm and Harry,' all the time. So eventually he was allowed to stay at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were his legal guardians. They might adopt him later on.

            He had special permission from Dumbledore to stay at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey watched him during the day. In a way Hermione thought it brought her and Harry closer. She had loved him since he saved her from the troll. She went out with Ron for a while in 5th year but they had a brother-sister thing going. 

            Now that he was where he wanted to be Benjy was the sweetest thing ever. She loved him soooo much. It was her last year at Hogwarts and she and Harry were getting married July 31st, 1998. That however was a year off. The day was Harry's birthday, He was staying with her because when Vernon Dursley went bankrupt they lost the protection of Arabella Figg and Hermione's place was safer that the shack the Dursley's lived in now they had found out.  Vernon was now in hospital after having a heart attack 

            Hermione lay in bed that morning thinking about this when she heard a familiar clanking sound getting closer. The door opened to reveal a little brown haired boy with green eyes. Benjy stood there leaning on his metal crutches.

            Benjy had Cerebral Palsy. He was missing part of his brain causing low muscle tone in his legs. Harry and Hermione did therapy with him ever night. He was an adorable boy. Sweet and kind with so much personality. His legs were his only flaw thought Hermione as he climbed on her bed. Harry had rigged his toy broomstick so he had a stick to push off with and handles on the front because he had soooo wanted to fly. His mother it seemed had taken him to many doctors for he was wary of them. Only Dr. Alemra at St. Mungo's Children's did he like he saw him every three months. 

            'Morning Mummy' he said snuggling up to her, 

            'Morning' she replied thinking _he never called me mummy before_

            'Hullo' said a cheer voice at the door. Hermione looked up there was Harry.

            'Did you take your potion?' 

            'Yes Mother.' Harry had fallen off a broom in April and the potion kept his leg from hurting constantly he could still play Quidditch but he had a limp. 

            'How'd you sleep?' 

            'Horribly 'nother nightmare.'  When they moved and while Albus Dumbledore tried to set up a new connection to watch over Harry Voldemort had showed up at the Dursley's. Dudley of course had fled; when Vernon and Petunia had tried to help Harry Voldemort had cursed them. He mad Petunia vomit and Vernon's massive stomach contract saying,

            'Stomach ailment's are the hardest to ignore.' He and Harry had dueled and Harry won of course but it still gave him nightmares. Guessing a patronus would ward him off because of the spells that kept Voldemort from dying were the same that made dementor immortal he did it right as Voldemort shouted Avada Kadavera. The Dursleys though not happy about it were on potions to keep their ailments at bay.

            'Oh poor baby' another voice had rang. Ron Weasly had appeared in the doorway. 

            'Ron' Hermione exclaimed.

            'Arrived by floo powder now that you're a witch Hermione your house is on the floo network. Blimey I can't wait 'til we can Apperate.' 

             Not realizing Benjy was under the covers she pulled them up. 

            'Hey' he shrieked laughing

            'Sorry luv but 'aven't oo better get some hoths on aforin oo freeze tew death?'  He giggled at her imitation of her father's Cockney accent. He wiggled out of the covers with her help. As he left the sound of his laughter and crutches continued down the corridor. 

            'How is he doing?' Ron asked.

            'Better' she said a far away look in her eyes. 'He's better. Hey weren't we meeting at the Burrow?'

            'Emily's got flu' Ron's two-year-old sister. 

            'Oh poor baby.'

            'Yeah.' Ron brightened. 'Did you hear about Malfoy?'

            'Which one the second year hero Justin, the awful Draco, or Dementor lunch Lucius.' she asked as Harry nodded.

            'Draco' he said. Ron continued,

            'He's mad.'

            'What?'

            'Yeh. After Justin told those secrets and Lucius ended up on Azkaban-'

            'And Justin battled Voldemort who headed for-' Harry winced. 'Sorry hon.'

            'It's okay.'

            'Yeah after all that Draco went mad' the group burst out laughing. 

            'What's so funny?' asked Benjy reappearing. He had his shirt on backward and his leg braces on the wrong legs. His dressing skills were not great yet.

            'Nothing. Shall I help you get dressed?' Harry asked. Benjy nodded Ron followed them to Benjy's room leaving Hermione to dress.      

_Hermione's Story Home_


	2. Chapter two: Fight Fight Fight

Numero Dose        

________________________________________________________________________

 'Yes, Grandmere.'

  'You know you'll have to support him and raise him?'

  'Yes, Grandmere' Hermione's Grand mother was lecturing her _AGIAN_ she was the only member of Hermione's family who disapproved of her keeping Benjy, Her Grandmother was interrupted by an owl swooping into the kitchen. It had their letters from Hogwarts Hermione opened hers it contained the usual along with a letter about Benjy. The same arrangement as last year. She went to take the boys there's

  'If you'll excuse me, Grandmere.'    

  'Fine but remember what I said, Hermione,' _I will_ thought Hermione _like in hell._ Halfway to Harry's room she heard a shout,

  'Mummy, Hedwig has a letter.' She entered Benjy's room. Hedwig was flying around Benjy's head and he was giggling. Hedwig dropped the letter in front of Harry nipped his ear and was off. 

  'It's from Sirius,' he said ripping it open. 

style='mso-tab-count:1'                       /spanDear Harry,

style='mso-tab-count:1'                       /spanHow are you? That must have been awful. How is your le? TAKE YOUR POTION ('He's worse than you Hermione.'). After last year I'm not taking any chances. The ippogriffhay and I are in the so hide read in every kind incase no goats sit here and court horses. Met me there at on September 5th

                                                                                                Snuffles

  'Okay I'm confused.' Ron said. 

  'Well so hide read in every kind incase no goats sit here and court horses. Means Shrieking Shack and Ippogriffhay means Hippogriff.'  

  'And the arrow?'

  '11:00 we should be able to sneak out' Hermione who already knew the code reread the letter.

                ' 

style='mso-tab-count:1'                       /spanUh Harry did you read the PS?'

  'No what's it say?'

  'P.S' Hermione read, 'I want to met Benjy.'

  'So, I'll carry him'

  'What about...' Hermione stopped mid-worry. 'Nevermind'

  'What about what?' 

  'NEVERMIND'

  'Oh what about my leg eh? Well I'll tell you something I'm no invalid.' Harry yelled.

  'Fine excuse me for caring' Hermione cried. 'I should've stuck with Krum at least he was grateful' she was crying by then. 'C'mon Benjy wanna go see Ginny?' Benjy nodded oblivious to their fight he grabbed he hand and she rushed to the fire and through in some floo powder. She didn't measure it surely the prats could deal with a few Ashwinders. 

style='mso-tab-count:1'                       /spanShe and Benjy fell into the kitchen of the Burrow quite shocking Mrs. Weasly. 

  'Well hullo Hermione. Hullo Benjy.'

  'Hi Mrs. Weasly' said Hermione pulling Benjy up. 'Where's Ginny?' 

style='mso-tab-count:1'                       /span              'In her room. I'm afraid Benjy can't play with Emily...'

style='mso-tab-count:1'                       /span              'I know,' said Hermione. Helping Benjy up the stairs. 

style='mso-tab-count:1'                       /span              She burst into Ginny's room. Ginny having had the Wizarding Wireless Network going full blast turned it off with one look at Hermione she said,

style='mso-tab-count:1'                       /span              'Benjy why don't you find Fred and George I'm sure they'll play with you.' 

style='mso-tab-count:1'                       /spanHermione thought while Ginny said this. She and Ginny had been close since Ginny had started going out with Colin Creevy. Hermione looked around Ginny's room. Parchment and jokes were scattered all over the floor. Ginny was keeping up Fred and Georges Legacy. Her wand was on the bedside table. 

  'What'd Harry do this time?' she asked getting right to the point. 

  'He he oh Ginny he's just so ungrateful I was just trying to help I didn't mean any harm I swear.' Hermione burst out crying again. Ginny hugged he and asked what happened. Tearfully Hermione retold the story including the part about Sirius because Ginny knew about him now. When she finished Ginny said,

  'Well he has been through alot lately. And I'm sure he wasn't really mad at you. Don't take it personally. It's been hard for everyone lately.' Ginny spoke somberly. One of her best friends Angela Bonner had been killed. She was muggle born. 

  'I know.' Ginny handed Hermione a tissue.

  'Go apologize to your lover boy'

  'Ginny!' Hermione shrieked.

  'Made you smile.'

  'Ginny what'd do without you?'

  'Well about now you'd probably be reading some book called 'Romance a complete guide'

 Hermione shaking her head hugged Ginny and went to find Benjy.   

style='mso-tab-count:1'                       /spanShe found him and Fred and George making dung-bombs so _then _she had to clean him up. She was just about to leave when Harry stepped out of the fireplace.  

  'Harry'

  'Hermione'

  'I'll just take Benjy shall I' suggested Mrs. Weasly Hermione nodded staring into Harry's Wyes. They were soooo beautiful. Harry kissed her.

style='mso-tab-count:1'                       /span              'Mmm' she murmured.

  'Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you it's just-'

  'Oh Harry. I know I know'

  'He killed my parents.' Harry started to cry Hermione held him murmuring

  'It's okay.' She didn't know how long they stood there. Finally he stopped.

  'Thank you Hermione'

style='mso-tab-count:1'                       /span              'For what Harry?'

style='mso-tab-count:1'                       /span              'Caring' He kissed her again and they set off to find Benjy. 

A/N Note to anyone reading this NEVER go to a mall the Friday before Christmas!  R&R

Hermione's Story Home


	3. Chapter three: Yes Professer

          A/N This might have been out sooner but I was at a friends and well Christmas. 

          'C'mon Mummy' Benjy pulled Hermione towards the barrier with amazing strength for a four year old who needed crutches but wasn't using them. 

          'Just a second sweetie.' She said letting go of his hand to hug her Mum. 

          'I love you sweetheart.'

          'I love you too Mum.' She turned toward her dad.

          'If there's hanything oo heed.' 

          'Okay Papa.' She headed toward the barrier realizing this would be the last time she went through _this_ barrier saying good-bye to her parents. The thought made her realize tears were running down her face. 

          Ron and Harry were staying at the Burrow for the day; Harry had confided in her that he liked the hustle and bustle of the day the train left at the Weaslys. Of course obviously they would be late. 

          She got into the last compartment. Seven years she'd sat here occasionally being joined by other Weaslys Seamus, Dean, and/or Neville (who by the way had turned into a handsome but clumsy boy and was going out with Hannah Abbott).  Next year some other first years would be sitting here. It really made her sad.

          She had just collected herself and was helping Benjy get settled when a twelve-year-old blonde boy slouched in.

          'Hi Hermione hi Benjy.'

          'Hi Justin. How are you doing'?

          'I'm okay a bit shook up. How's Harry?'

          'Ask him yourself Ron and Harry are right behind you.'

          'Hi Justin, how you doing' asked Harry.

          'Okay you?'

          'Getting by.'

          Ron thoroughly annoyed with talk about Voldemort spoke up,

          'I never thought I'd welcome a Malfoy to sit with us.' 

Justin laughed.

          'You know Vincent and Gregory actually have

 P-E-R-S-O-N-A-L-I-T-Y-S now!'

          'Never though I'd see the day,' chorused three voices. Neville, Dean, and Seamus had joined them followed by Ginny a while later. The ride after was quite fun.  They were there in no time Hermione felt sad again as she boarded the carriages and was silent the whole ride. 

          As they entered the great hall Professor Magonagall came up to them,

          ' Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger the headmaster wishes to see you.'

          'But Professor we haven't done anything' Harry cried. 'Yet' he muttered under his breathe. Professor Magonagall actually smiled,

          'So much like your father. I assure you this time no one has accused you of being Slytherins Heir or helping Sirius Black, or-'   

          'Going after the Sorcerer's Stone, cheating in the Triwizard Tournament, stealing Voldemorts wand (5th year) or using a patronus charm in front of Muggles. (That summer)' Harry finished. 

          'Yes. However,' this whole time they had been walking Benjy having been left with Ron and Ginny. 'However Jelly belly.' The gargoyle jumped aside and they entered the headmaster's office, No sooner had they sat down that Fawkes landed on Harry's knee. Harry and Hermione shared a _look_ as Dumbledore entered.   

          'Harry I understand you had a bit of an encounter.' he said softly and gently yet getting straight to the point. Harry nodded and Hermione grasped his hand as he launched into the story, When he started the part where he dueled Voldemort he started to stutter.

          She squeezed his hand and he calmed down. When he finished Dumbledore spoke,

          'Harry you are the bravest boy I have ever known.'

          'Th-thank you Pro-professor.'

          'Stop it Pro-professor Quirell.' Hermione muttered. Harry glared at her then smiled. 

          'Harry this might. No will be a huge shock to you.' (A/N should I end it here? Nah) 

          'Yes Professor.'

          'Your parents are alive.'

A/N BUM BUM BUM that's all for today sorry but I am still working on chapter four!  The next chapter in Lily and James will be up soon      


	4. Chapter Four: Last Flight Out

A/N BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

MADE YOU WAIT BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH j/k I really would've had this up sooner but I had to clean my room. My dad is giving money to whoever (me or my sister) had the cleanest room and as I have $6 to my name I NEED CASH but her room is still a disaster site, anywho here is the fic. 

            Harry fainted. When he came to Dumbledore continued,

            "Sirius can tell you more than I can. Your parents are in hiding and cannot resurface for three months yet it is part of the magic. However I thought you ought to know. You are dismissed." They rose to go Hermione grasping Harry's arm. "By the was how is your leg"

            "S'okay." Said Harry still rather shocked. 

            "Good good." Harry and Hermione headed for the Entrance Hall.

            "Harry" Hermione asked cautiously. 

            "How?"

            "Well there are several spells but they are deep, ancient, hard magic,"

            "And what are they?"

            "The Rivious Spell. I doubt that's it it makes people come out as zombies." Harry blanched. "Then there is the Malius Charm. Don't know much about it though.

            "Know much about what?" Ron had joined them a sleepy Benjy in his arms.

            "The Malius Charm" replied Hermione quietly taking Benjy who opened his eyes.

            "Hi Mummy."

            "Hello sweetie."

            "Why do you want to know about that?"

            "Ron" said Harry stumbling on the words "my parents are alive."

            "WHAT!"

            "You heard me." 

            "Blimey Harry."

            "Sorry."

            "S'okay mate."     

            "Daddy?" 

            "Yes?"

            "Does this mean my first Mum could be alive?"

            "No, No Ben it doesn't"

            "Oh."

            "Hermi Ron please don't tell anyone 'cept maybe Ginny about this."

            "Sure"

            "And I'd like to be alone."

            "Okay fine."

            After his friends left Harry Potter sat down behind a statue and cried.

            The next day went by like a snails pace. Teachers were astonished by how quiet they were but only Magonagall remarked. 

            "Why may I ask is the Potter Gang so quiet?"

            "Personal Professor" murmured Hermione,

            "Oh I understand but I must say I missed our class clowns and star student today."

            Finally finally it was time to go see Sirius. Ron carried Benjy piggyback. Once they entered the tunnel he ran ahead. They could hear his shouts as soon as they entered the shack. 

            "Why is Daddy angry" 

            "Uh well Uncle Sirius didn't tell him something important."

            "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!?!?!?!?!!?!?" Harry was shouting as they entered the same bedroom where they had met him.

            "Whoa calm down lad, I didn't know myself till last month and Id didn't want to tell you in a letter."

            "Alright then how?"

            "The Malius Charm."

            "Ha told you so." Burst out Hermione.

            "Right. Well this works but only for the best witches and wizards and two days after the death of whoever you want to save, Here as far as I van gather your mothers twin brother who specialized in old magic Alex and little sister Rose preformed it, First you concur five hundred Dementors, a Hinkypunk, a Grindylow, and a Lethifold. Then you drink a special potion and say a vow of love and sacrifice and get mortal enemies an Amantula and Basilisk to-to-to" here he made motion as if he was slitting his throat. 

            "WOW," chorused Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

            "Huh?" asked Benjy.

            "Nothing you need to worry about," answered Harry "they scarified themselves for my parents?" he said turning on Sirius. 

            "Yes." He turned to Benjy. "You must be Benjy." Benjy nodded shyly. Then Buckbeak entered and he shrieked.

            "MUMMY WHAT IS THAT?"

            "That is Buckbeak, he is very nice." She said calmly

            "Okay." Answered Benjy wearily. The rest of the visit was rather enjoyable but Harry was very quiet. When it was time to go ("and way past Benjy's bedtime") they left. 

            Late that night Harry crept into the girls' dormitory. 

            "Harry what in the world are you doing here?" whispered Hermione.

            "Can't sleep he said climbing in to the bed." 

            "Benjy asleep?" if he was up late he tended to have trouble sleeping.

            "Yeah." And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms. Harry was quick to sneak back out at dawn.

            Quidditch practices started the next day improving Harry's spirits greatly. When Hermione came to watch the next one he pulled her on to his broom. 

            "Harry NO I hate heights No No No." Harry pretended not to hear her and swept in to various Aerial Acrobatics, when they landed Hermione had to catch her breath.

            "Now was that so bad?" 

            "No but with out you it would've been."

* I'm so scared that you will see                                                                           All the weakness inside of me                                                                                    I'm so scared of letting go                                                                                                  That the pain I've hid will show                                                                                                               I know you want to hear me speak                                                                       But I'm afraid that if I start to                                                                                        I'll never stop   
I want you to know                                                                                                                      You belong in my life                                                                                                                  I love the hope                                                                                                                         I see in your eyes                                                                                                                    For you I would fly At least I would try                                                                  For you I'll take                                                                                                              The last flight out                                                                                                    I'm afraid that                                                                                                                                You will leave                                                                                                              As my secrets                                                                                                                   Have been revealed                                                                                                                    In my dreams                                                                                                                  You'll always stay                                                                                                       Every breathing moment from now                                                                                  I know you want to hear me speak                                                                            But I'm afraid that if I start to                                                                                                I want you to know                                                                                                               You belong in my life                                                                                                           I love the hope                                                                                                                                I see in your eyes                                                                                                                   For you I would fly                                                                                                  At least I would try                                                                                                                             For you I'll take                                                                                                     The last flight out                                                                                                                I'm afraid that                                                                                                                                                You will leave                                                                                                               As my secrets                                                                                                              Have been revealed                                                                                                         In my dreams                                                                                                               You'll always stay                                                                                                       Every breathing moment from now                                                                                  I know you want to hear me speak                                                                                                But I'm afraid that if I start to I'll never stop                   
I want you to know                                                                                                       You belong in my life                                                                                                            I love the hope                                                                                                                               I see in your eyes                                                                                                                                 For you I would fly                                                                                                                           At least I would try                                                                                                             For you I'll take                                                                                                                    The last flight out                                                                                                                         I'm afraid that                                                                                                               You will leave                                                                                                                  As my secrets                                                                                                               Have been revealed                                                                                                          In my dreams                                                                                                                You'll always stay                                                                                                                    Every breathing moment from now                                                                                  I know you want to hear me speak                                                                                         But I'm afraid that if I start to                                                                                              I'll never stop*  
A/N Well? I like it See you next chapter R&R   


	5. Chapter five: the Dream

A/N Okay I HATE MY COMPUTER xs 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 It is screwing up and I'm using my Moms _plus _I go back to school Monday so my stories might not be as regular as usual but I'll try. Here we go:

Hermione danced into the dormitory she shared with Pavarti, Lavender, Eleanor Phot, and Alica Hahn. 

'Ladadeeladadee' she sang as she brushed her hair.

'Hermione' they gasped as she was washing up.

'Yes?'

'Is that you?'

'Of course.'

'What happened?' Queried Lavender.

'Oh Harry and I spent a lovely evening in the courtyard

'LUCKY' all the girls except Pavarti cried, Hermione smiled to her self as she slipped on her night gown and climbed in to bed.

_Hermione was in a green room with teddy bears on the walls. A small light gave a yellow cast to the room. It must be a nursery she thought. She saw a toy box and a rocking chair in one corner a changing table in another. A bed sat against one wall a crib against the other. Benjy? She thought as she looked in the bed. There was a baby she didn't recognize. _

_She left the room and went down a long dark hall with pictures on the wall she paused at one. It was her Harry and Benjy in front of Hogwarts she touched Harry's face. She seemed to no longer have control of her body as she went down a set of stair. She went through an immaculate kitchen. _

_She was in a garden Harry was on a bench near her. She sat down next to him still automatically._

_'Kids asleep?' he asked. She felt herself nod. They sat there for a while when a white light flashed. And Harry fell. She heard a high cruel ear-piercing laugh and woke up. _

Hermione shot up in bed sweat and tears running down her face her heart thumping. Who was the baby? Where had they been? She didn't know. She didn't sleep again that night.

She had the dream nearly every night for the next five days so she spent them in the library looking up dream Interpretations most of it sounded much like divination so she was most wary of it.

On October 6th she fell asleep in charms. Professor Flitwick sent her to Madame Pomfrey and all that did was make Benjy curious, luckily charms was their last class so she took him to the common room. She got lost on the way and Benjy got stuck in the trick stair so by the time they got there it was time for dinner. She had very little appetite.

She yawned as they headed back into the common room. She prayed tonight would be a night she didn't have the dream that night she couldn't go on like this.

Harry pulled her aside as she came back from putting Benjy to bed. 

'Are you okay? I haven't seen you like this since 3rd year.'

'Fine.' She snapped. 

'Okay okay follow me.' He pulled her under his invisabity cloak.

'Harry where are we going?'

'Shhh' he said putting his finger to her lips. They entered the courtyard and sat down. Harry pointed to the moon.

'Oh wow.'

'Beautiful isn't it.'

'Yes.' She snuggled into his shoulder and wished the moment would end.

It did however and Harry spoke.

'So what is wrong?'

'I can't tell you.'

'Hermi'

'Harry I'm sorry.' She cried,

'It hurts me you don't trust me Hermi.' 

'I do trust you,'

'Than tell me.'

'I can't,'

'Fine Hermione.' Oh my god he never calls me Hermione instead of Hermi anymore. It started to rain and Harry left. She sat there tears and rain streaking down her face,

*Feel the rain falling down on me 

I call your name, I miss you, can't you see 

I'll take the blame, we should never be apart 

Tell me what can I do to get you back into my heart 

To make a mistake is only human 

And now I've learned my lesson, that's for sure 

'Cause I never thought that you would say goodbye 

And love would walk out the door 

Why did I look in a different direction? 

When you were right here with me all the time 

When your heart was crying out for affection 

I guess that I was blind, now baby I... 

Feel the rain falling down on me 

I call your name, I miss you, can't you see? 

I'll take the blame, we should never be apart 

Tell me what can I do to get you back into my heart 

Your shadow of love is still beside me 

When I close my eyes your face is all I see 

But I don't intend to spend my whole life dreaming 

I need you right here with me 

I was so wrong taking your love for granted 

I couldn't see how I hurt you inside 

Now I know you're all that I ever wanted 

Can't get you off my mind, and that's why I... 

Feel the rain falling down on me 

I call your name, I miss you, can't you see 

I'll take the blame, we should never be apart 

Tell me what can I do to get you...back into my heart 

(Back into my heart) 

Feel the rain 

(Back into my heart) 

Oh oh oh… 

Why did I look in a different direction? 

When you were right here with me all the time 

When your heart was crying out for affection 

I guess that I was blind, now baby I… 

Feel the rain falling down on me 

I call your name, I miss you, can't you see 

I'll take the blame, we should never be apart 

Tell me what can I do to get you back into my heart

Feel the rain falling down on me 

I call your name (I call your name) I miss you, can't you see 

I'll take the blame ( Oh oh oh oh…) we should never be apart

(Tell me what can I do to get you…) 

I want you back with me 

(Tell me what can I do to get you…)

I need you can't you see 

(Tell me what can I do to get you…) 

Back into my heart! * 

Back into my heart!* A/N I really hated writing this but it had to be done for anyone interested I've written a new fic Poor Little Orphan Boy is about Tom Riddle.Disclaimer: Feel the Rain is Dreamstreets #1 2000 

Hermione's Story Home 

Home


	6. Chapter six: Why Live?

A/N I am home with a cold and trying to update all my fics. Oh Malfoy recovered but he's kinda nice now.

          Hermione stood in the rain shocked for five minutes at least. Regardless of her attempts to pull herself together she cried herself to sleep.

          She wandered from class to class; smoke coming from her ears from the Pepper-up potion Madame Pomfrey had given her for her cold. 

          She rarely gave answers in class and for the first time ever her grades faltered. She took care to avoid Harry and Ron. No one spoke to her, she spoke to no one. It was rather like first year before she had friends. With the exception of the hole in the middle of her heart.

          Benjy didn't seem to notice until his appointment at St, Mungo's on Saturday October 25th 1998. For that Friday the ex- (A/N oh I hate writing that) lovers had him be a bit of a messenger boy.

          Hermione would say 'Benjy go tell Daddy (choking on the words) that you have an appointment at Dr Alemra's office.' Benjy of course since he was a very obediant little boy sis as he was told no questions asked.

          Harry would then answer 'Tell Mummy I will be there at what time?' Benjy would tell Hermione who would reply

          '9:00' and so on. As he was being tucked into bed Benjy asked Hermione,

          'Why'd I have to tell Daddy all that rubbish?' Hermione smiled he had been spending far to much time with Ron,

          'Well Daddy and I are in the middle of a bit of a tiff at the moment nothing for you to worry about, G'night.' She kissed him closed the door and broke down. 

She entered the girls' deserted dormitory sobbing and sat on the canopy bed that was her bed at Hogwarts (A/N I can dream can't I?) and took the book from her bedside table. Shifting to her stomach tears still running down her face. 

She opened the leather bound cover of the photo album Harry had given her for Christmas the year before. She looked at page after page of pictures of Harry, Ron, Benjy, Ginny and all her friends. 

She could have lain there forever reliving the happy times when she heard shouting from downstairs. She sighed forlornly and closed the album with a thud. Just as she opened the door a red haired figure flew past her sobbing. She realized suddenly it was Ginny.

Hermione knocked on the sixth year girl's dormitory and as she got no answer opened it slowly.

'Ginny' she whispered. 

'Go away,' Hermione's heart ached at the sound of her friend's misery. 

'Ginny it's me.'

'Hermione?'

'Yes' Hermione said gently sitting down on Ginny's bed. 'What is wrong?'

'C-C-Colin broke up with me. He said he w-w-wanted to asked out-t Lavender.' She sobbed harder after relaying this piece of information. 

'He'll have a hard job doing that as she's going out with Dean.'

'I told him t-t-t-that. He said I was jealous.'

'Slime. He doesn't deserve you. You'll find some one. You know ever since Draco got back from St. Mungo's he's had his eye on you.' Ginny laughed.

'Right like I'd go out with that piece of crap.'

'He's alot nicer now I think he's seen the error of his ways.'

'Whatever you say Hermione.'

'Feel better now?'

'Yeah thanks.'

'What are friend for?'

          The next morning Benjy woke Hermione at six A.M. 

          'Time to go see Dr Alemra Mummy.' Hermione groaned and looked at the clock.

          'Remind me to teach you to tell time.' She grumbled getting dressed. The early wake up call was however best for by the time they were both ready it was 8:00 and time for a quick breakfast. They met Harry at the fireplace. He and Hermione said brief 'Hello''s before leaving. 

The appointment though useful as the doctor gave them more advice on therapy was useless for the relationship of his guardians because when the arrived back at Hogwarts they were just as mad at each other as before,

Hermione to the outward eye seemed to be healing by Hallowe'en . Inside however she was more depressed that ever.

That night she was to unhappy to go to the feast insyead she sat in the common room. 

_ This is the seven year annavery of the day we became friends_ she thought_ we didn't start to go out 'til fifth year though. When Benjy came along I thought we were together forever, Harry was my life my love with out him I have nothing to live for._

With that she took the pen in her shaking hand and wrote:

To Harry, Ron, Ginny and Benjy,

        I am taking my life tonight if anyone cares to know because I have nothing to live for Harry can take care of Benjy.

        Everything is just to hard I may be a hero but even I am not perfect. Even I need compaionship but more than that I need lovr.  

Tell Mum and Papa I am sorry, I love you all.

                Hermione 

She took the knife in her hand and slit her wrists,

          Two weeks later she awoke in the Hospital Wing,

* I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find the better part of me  
I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train, and it's not easy to be me  
I wish that I could cry, fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie about a home I'll never see  
It may sound obsurd, but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed, but wont you conceive  
Even heroes have the right to dream, and it's not easy to be me  
Up ahead, away away from me  
Well it's all right, you can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy, or anything  
I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive  
bWo/bMen weren't meant to ride with clouds between their knees  
I'm only a bwo/b man in a silly red sheet, digging for Kriptonite on this one way street  
Only a man on this one way street looking for special things inside of me  
I'm only a bwoman/b looking for a dream  
I'm only a bwo/bman in a funny red sheet, and it's not easy  
It's not easy to be me*

A/N  I'm evil oh yeah who's evil? I'm evil. If you R&R this and my other fics I may update sooner oh and in ths ong the bold means  i added it.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter etc. Belongs to Joanne Rowling and It's Not Easy To Be Me belongs to Five For Fighting 


	7. Chapter Seven: Forgive me

A/N I just had an awful day so I need to take my anger out doing something

Hermione opened her eyes. Her first thoughts were   _Am I dead?   _She blinked. No she defiantly wasn't unless heaven was the hospital wing. She moaned and struggled to sit up. She looked around. Some sixth year girls with carrots coming out of their ears were sitting on two chairs looking apprehensive.  _Ah the vegatalbus curse. I hear the cure for that is somewhat nasty. _ Hermione's thoughts suddenly returned to why she was in here.  _Stupid!  _She thought. _I had my reasons but now I am glad I am alive._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a forlorn looking little boy coming out from Madame Pomfrey's office. He looked up and his eyes lit up.   

'Mommy!'

  'Benjy!' He rushed over to her, she bent down to hug him. The bandages on her wrists mad her think  _why did I ever try to leave him? _  

'I missed you Mommy Daddy never had time to play with me.'  

'Oh that stinks. Hey where are your crutches?'

  'They got broked.'

 'Oh? Just how did your crutches break?'

  'Daddy tried to fix the handles they were hurting.'

  'Urgh he should have taken them to Hogsmeade, the Magical Mechanics there give us a discount for God's sake.'

  'Ms. Granger!'

  'Professor McGonagall!'

  'I am glad to see you are awake Mr Weasly and Mr Potter will be glad to know.'

  'Has has Harry been worried been worried about me?'

  'I should say so!' Hermione blushed. 'I should say that was a stupid thing for you to do Hermione.' 

  Hermione hung her head. 'I know I regret it now but at the time.'

  'I understand when I was about your age my best friend did the same thing. She however was not quite as lucky.'

  'You mean-'

  'I am afraid so.' The hospital wing door opened. 'Ah Ms Weasly I will go now and leave you two, Mr Benjy would you like to come down for dinner with me?' Benjy sent a questioning look Hermione's way.

  'Go ahead.' Benjy unsteady with just his braces nodded and took the professor's out stretched hand. When they were gone Hermione shifted her gaze to the bed sheets she couldn't look her best friend in the eye.

  'Hi Ginny.' She murmured.

  'HERMIONE HOW? WHY? WHAT CROSSED YOU MIND?'

  'Oh Ginny I was so miserable it was the day we first became friends. The day my life started almost. I was friendless until then. Seven years later where am I? Back to where I started. I just felt like I couldn't handle it. I am still not sure how I'm gonna take it.'   

  'Didn't you think about who you were leaving? The last thing Benjy needed was to loss _another_ mother. And Harry was worried sick.'

  'What?'

  'Oh he still loves you he just doesn't like that he can't trust you.'

  'He can but everyone has there secrets dammit.'

  'I know. I know. Oh Hermione I am so glad you are okay. When I heard I was mad at first.'

  'I know. Judging from how you bit my head off five minutes ago.'

  'Yeah. I just couldn't think what I would do without you. You cheered me up when Creepy dumped me.'

  'I know. I'm so sorry' With this Hermione burst into tears. Ginny sat  on the bed next to her and hugged her.

  'Shhhh your okay now.'

  'I-I-I k-k-now b-b-ut what if I-I had succeeded.'

  'I don't know. But you lived Hermione now you have to use that gift. You were meant to live. I know that if Seamus hadn't gotten sick-'

  'Huh?'

  'Oh Seamus got sick during the feast. He went up to the common room and found your note on the table. He got Professor McGonagall You had lost so much blood by then. We almost thought we lost you but you lived.'

  'Oh I am sorry.'

  'I know. I had better get down to dinner I'll tell the boys you okat. You'd better write your Mum and Dad.' Hermione nodded.

  'Thank you Ginny for being there.'

  'You're welcome.' Hermione settled into her pillows.

  'Madame Pomfrey may I have some parchment?'

  'Oh of course dearie,' Hermione procesed to write a heart felt leter to her parents. As she finished the door banged open and Ron stormed in followed more quietly by Harry.

  'HERMIONE WHAT POCESSED YOU TO DO SUCH A STUPID THING?!?!?!'

  'Oh Ron I just was well I couldn't cope.'

  'With what? You're Head Girl for Heaven Sake.'

  'Oh shit Ron that isn't as important as friends and then I felt as if I had none.'

  'Hermione you did if I did something like that my brothers-' that gave her an Idea.

  'What if you didn't have friends, didn't win the house cup, got bad marks.'

  'Okay. Okay I guess I see where you're coming from.' Hermione glad he got it overted her gaze to Harry he looked ready to kill. She turned back to Ron,

  'Where's Benjy?'

  'Ginny's watching him show off on that toy broomstick of his.'  She smiled. Harry took  this time to speak.

  'Ron I want to talk to Hermione alone.'

  'Okay only gimme your wand I don't trust that wand hand of yours.' If Harry got mad he tended to well... use his magic.

  'Oh here.' Ron pocketed the wand

  'I'll give it back to you later. Bye Hernione glad you're okay.'

  'Bye Ron.'

   Harry didn't yell at her. He sat there for a minute than spoke very quietly.

  'Hermione Benjy was in a right state. The Monday after you. You well that Monday when I picked him up he was crying, He didn't understand  Madame Pomfrey had to inject you with blood every hour for a week! He didn't know why you wouldn't wake up. Do you know how hard it was for us? Hermione I still care for you though after this I don't know.'

  'Harry...'

  'Just give me time. You really hurt me.'

  'Harry I'm sorry.' She was crying by then.

   'I know but sorry doesn't help just give me time.'

  'Okay.'

  'Good bye Hermione.'

  'Good bye Harry.' He left her then she cried for quite awhile she then slept. 

   She slept til noon the next day. She was still recovering. She did her homework and played with Benjy. She stayed in the hospital wing for two more days. When Madame Pomfrey was sure her wounds were healed and she was okay she let her go, The last wxamination made her late for Transfiguration.

   After going to the dormitory to get her books she rushed into the classroom.

  'Sorry Professor.'

  'That is quite all right Ms Granger glad to have you back. Have a seat.'  She sat down next to Ron who was now talking to her Yahoo. Harry was on Ron's other side Harmione tried not to look at him.

   As she faced front she noticed the students craning to try and get a look at her. Silently she thanked Madame Pomfrey for using a no scar potion on her wrists. She listened while Professer Macgonagall told them that if somehow if when they transfiqured someone a mandrake draft would surfice to heal them. 

   Hermione tried her best to pay attention but her mind wandered.  _What does he need time to do? I know I hurt him but I aplogized! _ She then thought of times in her life when she had been reluctant to forgive. 3rd year perhaps? 

  'Ms Granger.'

  'Yes ma'am?' she said startled.

  'What is the spell to change a human into a hare?'

  'Bigneheray' she muttered. This was soo simple.

  'Correct Ms Granger this is easy for you is it not?'

  'Yes Professor it is.' Hermione reluctently admitted. She had studied ahead of time when she had no friends. 

  'Hmm come see me after class.'

  'Yes Professor.'  The class kept on Hermione sat vaguly listening. Then the bell rang.

  'Ms Granger if you please.'

  'Go on Ron I'll see you in potions.'

  'Okay'

  'Yes Professor?'

  'Hermione I think you might be the type to be able to become an animagus.'

  'Me Professor?' Hermione gasped.

  'Yes' McGonagall smiled. 'You Ms. Granger come see me tomarrow evening.'

  'Of course Professor.' Hermione beaming left even Snape couldn't shade her triumph. Or could he?

  'You are late Granger.'

  'I'm sorry Professor, Professor McGonagall wanted me.'

  'Never the less five points from Gryffindor!'

  'But Professor!'

'Sit down Mr. Weasly. You too Ms Granger if you don't want to loss furthe rpoints Madame Mental.' Hermione cringed Ron and even Harry started to stand she put her hand on thier shoulders.

  'Stop it, I'm not worth 500 points from Gryffindor.' Reluctantly the boy sat she suffered through to the end of the lesson until she began to clean her knife. Then Snape came up behind her 

  'Are you sure that's safe for you Granger.' Hermione writhed with silent anger.

  'I assure you Professor I am perfectly stable and I would apprechiate it if you would cease to mention my mistake.' She muttered. Snape throughly surprised didn't reply. 

  'That was wicked Hermione' Ron told her when they were headed to dinner.

  'Thank you Ron he deserverd it. I have learned to not let him get to me. Are you coming with me to get Benjy?'

  'Why not?' So they went off to the hospital wing.

  'What is wrong with Harry?' she asked her red headed friend.

  'He's hurt. He'll come around.' Benjy threw himself at her and agian she wondered why she did it.

   The next day at breakfast Harry rscived a letter from a barn owl his hands shook as he read it. He got amazingly pale and rushed up to the high table. _What was that?_ Hermione wondered watching him.  

You see me sitting here  
A smile upon my face  
The time has come but you know that it's not too late  
There's been too many things  
Together we have seen  
It's not that hard if we start to believe                                                                                    And we're not gonna take anymore  
Can we try to erase all the pain  
So please…                                                                                                                          So me reason give me a sign  
Tell me the way we, fall out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight?  
We'll find, the answer to our life  
This world is not at ease  
We seem to hide the truth  
Thinking there's only so much we can really do  
It's up to you and me  
To fix our destiny  
The jury's here, so let's take the stand  
And we're not gonna take anymore  
Can we try to erase all the pain  
So please…                                                                              
Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we, fall out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight?  
We'll find, the answer to our life  
So tell me why we have to cry (and not try)  
When there's so many things we can do                                               To help this troubled world start anew  
I need a reason, I need a sign  
There's no turning back, I'm here by your side  
Is it today or maybe tonight, (we'll find)  
The answer to our life  
Show me the way  
Give me a sign  
Tell me the way we fall out of line  
Is it today, is it tonight  
The answer to our life  
Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we, fall out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight?  
We'll find, the answer to our life                                                                     
Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we, fall out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight?  
We'll find, the answer to our life

   Disclaimer: HP is not mine but the Goddess JK Rowlings Answer To Our Life is by Backstreet Boys

   A/N I love cliffies! Read my other fics please. I might write sooner if Poor Little Orphan Boy  and Emily's Lake are Reviewed. R&R 

/html


	8. Chapter Eight: Christmas

A/N Hello all you crazy peoples! LALALALA I am crazy. J/K Actually I got a very mean review from Seapooper for Lily and James so that got my spirits down not to mention _NONE _ of my other fics have been reviewed!!! Curse all you non reviews!!!

            Hermione was in Professor McGonagall's office she had been working with her for nearly a month now and almost had it.

            'Concentrate Ms. Granger' Hermione was concentrating. She concentrated with all her might on animals. Then she felt herself shrinking and her body growing fur. What was she? She was a _ cat?_

            'Well done Hermione. As for you being a brown cat mayn't it have something to do with that time in your 2cd year?' Hermione tried to say yes but nodded. She snuck back to the common room in her Animagus form. When she reached the Fat Lady she switched back. Harry and Ron were talking in the common room she crept up to them,

            'BOO!' the boys jumped. She changed just as they turned.

            'Just a cat' Ron said.

            'Ron a cat can't shout.'

            'I dunno maybe it was Ginny, she could've run she's bloody fast.'

            'I don't think so…'

            'Oh forget it when was the Vampire Rebellion of 1547?' Hermione transformed said,

            '1547.' And transformed again.

            'Thanks,' Ron said writing it down 'Wait a second!' He turned.

            'Just the cat.' Ron shrugged and Hermione transformed. She pretended to have just walked in.

            'Hi Ron. Hello Harry.'

            'Hi Hermione.' Ron said Harry nodded.

            'Hermione look at this-' Ron stopped 'blimey Harry! It is gone.'

            'I know strange then again this _is_ Hogwarts.'  Hermione smiled to herself. She said good night and went to bed.   

            A week later Harry was in Hogsmeade. It was late on a Hogsmeade weekend. He was quite drunk as the wizarding world has no legal drinking age. He was finishing another tankard of mold Meade when a pretty bar tender came to him,

            'Hey there. What's a decent fellow like you doing here?'

            'Nothing to do. Lost my girl. Stupidly I might add. Made herself to kill herself, and can't bring my self to fucking forgive her.'

            'Well Mr Man I know how I would feel if I lost a great man like you.'

            'Thanks. Wish she'd say that. You're beautiful. But Hermione is my true love' the bar tender smiled. Drunk as he may be he had a good heart.

            'Not that it's my business but why'd you break up?'

            'I thought I couldn't trust her. I was wrong. She is so beautiful. God. And the way she works with Ben.'

            'Ben?'

            'Our little boy.' If we adopt him. He thought. Now he wasn't so sure.

            'Well Christmas is coming.' The girl smiled. She was maybe thirty eight  but didn't look it. With flaming red hair. 

            'Yeah. I better go.' He stood up and staggered to the door. 

            'Good bye. Harry Potter.' He stopped in his tracks and turned. The lady was smiling.

            'How?' she smiled and shook her head. 

            Harry woke the next morning with a pounding head ache but smiled. He knew how to get Hermione back. The only thing now bothering him was those damn letters.

            Hermione woke on Christmas morning at dawn a little boy was staring at her with brilliant green eyes. She moaned,

            'Benjy? What is it with kids and sleeping on Christmas.' Not that she cared she was nuts about Christmas. 

            'C'mon Mummy maybe Father Christmas came.' She laughed Father Christmas had come. Harry and herself hadn't spoken but had he been nicer to her than usual? It was probably her hope speaking. The nightmare had plagued her still but not that night. 

She climbed out of bed and saw Harry and Ron sitting on a couch in the common room. Benjy  had evidently payed them a visit too for they were sleep haired and bleary eyed. Benjy headed straight for the tree. Hermione watched him open his gifts,

Toy wands that really sparked, talking picture books because he wanted to learn to read. Endless toys and games. When he was done she opened her's and so did the boys. 

They got the usual sweets and all Hermione got a copy of _The Jungle Book_ from her parents. She loved Muggle classics still. Harry had on a Weasly sweater with a [picture of a snitch on it and socks with  mermaids on one and dragons on the other. 

She smiled at Dobby's gift to him. He was opening a present from Sirius. It was a magical yearbook with pictures of his friends and the plus of it telling them where they were _so you can keep up with them_! When all the presents had been open Benjy crawling under the tree to check they were indeed gone found a small box.

'Mummy what does this say?' He asked him mum

"Oh it says To Hermione," she said reflexly then she realized what she had read. 'Oh!' she exclaimed then opened it. Inside was a beautiful bracelet with a unicorn on it. The note read,

This is magical, When you wear it and are in danger it will tell me. Of you are wanting me it will summon me, I hope you will wear it. I love you Hermione. I hope you can forgive me. 

            Love,

                        Harry.

            Hermione gasped and looked up at Harry who was grinning mischievously. 

            'Well? Will you,?' tears filled Hermione's eyes and she hugged him. He kissed her and said,

            'You still haven't answered me.' Hermione recovered her voice and screamed,

            'Yes! Yes oh I love you Harry Potter.'

            'well alright then!' He pulled Benjy up on his shoulder and hugged Hermione. He she realized now was crying too. 

            Ron stood back.

            'Ron' Hermione called, 'Come on you are family too.' Ron grinned. And hugged them.

            Before the gang knew it it was time for the feast. It was wonderful it had never tasted so good to Hermione but the best by far was Harry holding her hand under the table. That evening they had a snow fight on the grounds. Hermione loved snow. Harry was laughing holding Benjy's hand. When they entered the common room the three stopped short. Ron bounded in behind them,

            'Harry! What? Blimey' 

Standing there smiling were a man looking so like himself and…

The bartender? Then it clicked 'Mum? Dad?' Standing in front of them we Lily and James Potter.

  
I feel your heat through my body  
Whenever you move  
You know that I can't control it  
With the things that you do  
I'm just a fool for you  
I'll take the chance on waiting for you  
Can't hide my feelings, you see right through  
Do you feel it too, you're  
Taking my breath away  
I know that I'm here to stay  
You're taking my breath away  
I can't be wrong, it feels so strong  
And it's never gonna stop  
It feels like years every second, that you are gone  
You know I'd die if you left me  
Left me alone, you keep me holding on  
I'll take the chance on waiting for you  
Can't hide my feelings, you see right through  
Do you feel it too, you're  
Taking my breath away  
I know that I'm here to stay  
You're taking my breath away  
I can't be wrong, it feels so strong  
And it's never gonna stop, I hit the top  
It feels so strong  
I can't be wrong, no no  
You've got my temperature rising  
When you come around  
You push my heart to the limit  
Don't let me down cause baby I found, you're  
Taking my breath away  
I know that I'm here to stay  
You're taking my breath away  
I can't be wrong, it feels so strong  
And it's never gonna stop

A/N CLIFFIE!!! *laughs evilly* Sorry about that rant up top. Thank you all of my reviewers I HAVE 30!! Anyone interested in being my beta reader? Stay tuned for Chapter Nine.

~Notebook Girl~


	9. Chapter Nine: Mom Dad, I love you

A/N well? Was that enough of a cliffie? Well If no one is gonna read my fic about Voldemort I get upset *sniffs*  no one likes me :'(. So on with the fic. Sorry if I skip a lot of time in the middle but it has to be done.

            Harry stood in the common room staring. Hermione prodded him and he stepped forward whispering

            'Watch it you just got forgiven ten hours ago' she knew he had know Idea what he was saying but  then Lily spoke,

            'I wouldn't say that more like a month ago.' Hermione wondered what she was talking about but Harry blushed. 

            "Mum? Is it really you? Dad?' they nodded.

            'I wasn't sure whether to believe Dumbledore or not.' He collapsed into an armchair. 

            ' Oomph Daddy!' Hermione then remembered Benjy. She spoke up shyly,

            'Uh Mr Potter Ms Potter if you'll excuse me I'd better put him to bed.' 

            'Of course dear.' Lily never took her eyes off her son. Hermione rushed upstairs and hurried Benjy into his night clothes. She kissed him good night and dashed out ignoring his protests. When she went back downstairs Harry stood. 

            "My Mum' he revealed in the word he never thought he'd ay with out that feeling of loss 'thinks we should go to Dumbledore. Snuffles is waiting there.'

            'Oh but I really must keep and ear out for Benjy.' 

'Here dear ' Lily said conjuring up a nursery monitor 'It is magical it'll pick up anywhere. Quite useful. At least it was sixteen years ago.' So the group including Ron headed for the headmaster's office. Harry muttered the password and they descended up the staircase. When they entered the office Dumbledore stood up and Sirius having changed back into a human jumped up.

'Lily. James!' He embraced his friends.

'It's us Sirius.' James spoke for the first time his voice was full if fun. 

'James. Lily. I cannot express how glad I am to see you.' Dumbledore said. 

Lily walked over to her former Professor,

'Headmaster is it true that You Know Who is back?' Dumbledore nodded gravely.

'Yes Lily I must tell you it is. Before we go into that I must insist you tell us where you two have been.' Lily nodded and James turned from Sirius.

'Well Headmaster we didn't recover I guess you could say for over five years after Voldemort tried to kill us.' Hermione noticed the parents like the son said the name. 'We realized of course what had happened because we could not be seen. 

'Lily had to try to remember everything Alex had told her about this spell. We realized we could not be seen for twelve more years so we waited we didn't need to eat until about four months ago o hen this happened we realized we should resurface in Hogsmeade. That is when we owled you. Actually we were here the while time. We were watching over you Harry.' Harry burst into tears then and he let Lily hug him,

'I thought you were dead. I am so glad you're not.' He sobbed.

'Shush now Harry.' Lily said. 'Mummy's here.' Harry let her hold him and Hermione knew he felt no shame he after all had a family now. Harry stopped crying and turned to Sirius,

'Does this mean you can go free now? Now that Mum and Dad can tell the truth.' Sirius grinned.

'That's right. And as Binnes retired and Dumbledore wants you as Defence Against the Dark Arts Teachers Prongs we can show your son a few tricks.'

'Oh no.' Lily said. 

'Dad.' Harry said.

'Yes Harry' James turned.

'My Patronus is a stag.'       

            'Well Harry I know that. As you heard me tell the Headmaster we have been here. I am so proud, and I am also glad you hot a hold of the marauders map.'

            'James!' 

            'Well Lily it is the truth.' Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione who had been standing in the shadows with Ron. 'The worst part is Harry is just like the git over here that I married.' Hermione smiled. Their love and the love for their son must have gotten them through a lot. 

            'Mum, Dad. Don't you think Voldemort will try to come after you now that you are alive.' 

            'Yes Harry.' James said gravely. 'There are precautions and I think for a while we need to stay at Hogwarts. That is why were are taking the Dark Arts job.' Dumbledore spoke,

            'Now if you would please excuse me I must figure out how to explain this to the students when they return. But one more thing Harry have you decided what to do about the letters?' Harry nodded.

            'I have.'

            'And?'

            'And I am going to do it.' Dumbledore nodded. When they left the office everyone but Lily and James pounced at Harry.

            'What did the Headmaster mean?' Hermione asked. 

            'Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Mum, Dad I am going o join Voldemort as a spy, if all goes well I may be able to figure out how to defeat him. I will join him after school ends.' 

            'Why?' Ron who hadn't spoken much put In.

            'because Ron it needs to be done. Voldemort will think that I think that Mum and Dad are the cause of all my greatness or something and I can work my way up his ladder until I find out what I can do' Ron nodded.

            'Harry' Sirius said 'You don't have to do this.' Lily intervened,

            'Yes Sirius he does. He is Gryffindor's heir not James I found that out while I was watching him go through the Chamber Of Secrets. And if you remember only Gryfindor's true heir can defeat Slytherins. I do wonder how you can follow Voldemort's orders with that limp.'

            'I'll manage.' He muttered. By then they were back in the common room. 'Ron, Sirius can Hermione and I be alone with Mum and Dad.'

            'sure.' Sirius said and muttered to Ron 'Best friends never get to know anything.' Harry shook his head. 

            'I just want you all to know I love you and I will try my hardest to come back to you.' Hermione started crying and Harry kissed her.

            'There there darling it'll be okay and we still have till next September that is when I will tell Voldemort of my decision.'  

            'Okay Harry always remember I love you.' Harry nodded. 

            'I love you and Benjy.'

            'Well.' James said we will leave you two alone shall we. He and Lily left and Harry carried Hermione up to her dormitory. They made love and fell asleep together,

            Before Hermione knew it she was graduating. She and Harry got married and she had a baby named what else? James Harry Potter. But alas before she knew it was September 2cd.

A/Nsorry about that rant up top! Bad day. And ssorry about the skipping of more than six months but it had to be done so R/R  And also I kind of owe Constance1543 for the idea about him joining Voldemort but I promise what happens will be original!


	10. Chapter Ten: NOOOOOO!!!!!

A/N ARRRRRRUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH Okay I just had a horrible experience with a teacher who shall remain nameless *Cough*Ms. Huggins*cough* and I am kinda in a bad mood but this chapter should clear up something's. For this of course we will back track. (like how was there time for a baby?) Off we go. Would someone _please_ read my other fics. I think they are quite good.

            The months after Christmas passed too quickly for Hermione. She and Harry tried to spend as much time as possible together but there weren't enough hours in the day. Harry was having training sessions with his Mum, Dad, Sirius, and Dumbledore. 

            Whenever they had a lesson with his Mum or Dad he lit up like he was Benjy's age. The bond they shared had truly not been broken by their 'deaths.' 

            There were those brief moments at the Three Broomsticks (formerly the Hog's Head till Madame Rosemerta turned vegetarian in their second year.) Then Harry and Hermione would sit across the table from each other talking or just being together. 

            Ron got a girlfriend in the end of March. An amazingly smart Hufflepuff named Susan Bones whose parents had been killed by Voldemort. They were Aurours and she had lived with her older sister Naddie Bones. She had stringy red-blonde hair and brown eyes which Ron was always raving over. Hermione was so glad that he finally had someone. 

            Ginny had been sneaking around alot and Hermione thought she knew why. Malfoy had been awfully nice lately.

            It wasn't until April that Hermione began to suspect something was up with her body. She had been fixing her hair one Thursday morning when she suddenly felt nauseous. She was sick twice when she finished she decided to see Madame Pomfrey. So she helped Benjy gather his stuff and carried his crutches because,

            'I can do it Mummy' _ yes you can _she thought _While making me late for charms._ She was finally headed out the portrait hole when Harry jumped out from behind her he yelled and she screamed turning on her heels as he chuckled.

            'April Fools!' she shook her head but as she did so something clicked. Sure she was irregular on her period but she hadn't really had one in months. She shook her head when Harry asked her if she wanted him to take Benjy. She led Benjy through the halls nodding and smiling at fellow students. 

            When she approached the hospital wing she nearly ran into Lily Potter.

            'Oh hello Mrs. Potter'

            'Hermione' Lily smiled 'We'll be family soon call me Lily.' 

            'Well then what are you doing her Mrs- Lily?'

            'I'm pregnant' Hermione at first shocked burst into tears/

            'What's wrong.'

            'I think I'm pregnant too' she sobbed. Lily hugged her. 

            'Well let's find out.' She took Benjy's hand and led the girl into the hospital wings. They came out Benjyless fifteen minutes later Hermione was smiling but tears were still running down her face.

            'Well this is a bit Father Of the Brideish.' Lily mused as they walked to the Gryffindor Common room. Lily had promised to have McGonagall excuse her from classes that day. 

            'How should I tell Harry?' Hermione asked her soon to be mother-in-law.

            'Be out right. Maybe we ought to tell both the Potter men at once.' 

            'To diminish the hexes?'

            'Exactly.' They shared a laugh and Hermione felt much better. She spent the afternoon fretting. Soon she would be raising two children on her own. The thought made her cry. 

            She and Lily had made plans to take Harry and James to dinner in Hogsmeade that night. So when Harry and Ron entered the Gryffindor Common room that night she approached them. She had picked up Benjy near noon and he had been ecstatic about not staying there the rest of the day. Now he was happily looking at a book that read it self,

            'Harry how would you like to go out to dinner with your parents and me at that restaurant in Hogsmeade _La Preeade_?'

            'Sure.' He answered taken aback. 'Annnd Ginny said she'll baby sit Benjy.' She smiled.

            'Great it'll be nice to have a quiet dinner with Mum and Dad. I've _almost_ gotten used to them being alive.' Hermione smiled _quiet that's a laugh._

            So at five thirty they met in the Great Hall in formal attire. Hermione had on a brilliant blue dress and Harry said she looked ravishing when he managed to stop drooling.

            When Lily approach holding lovingly to James' arm she had on a bright red dress that made her hair stand out and looked beautiful.

            The men? Clean shirts. Still as the two couples walked down towards the village laughing and talking the love Harry felt for Hermione was completely different than the love of his family. Not more just different. 

            When they were in the middle of their entrees Lily caught Hermione's eye and cleared her throat.

            'Ahem James Harry Hermione and I have some news for you.' And at the same time they both said,

            'I'm pregnant.' James hugged his wife and Harry fainted.

            He came too when Hermione totally disgusted muttered 

            'Enervate.' Harry moaned and blinked staring at her.

            'Please tell me I dreamed that.'

            'Dreamed what dear?' she asked with an air of fanned innocence.

            'That you and my mum are both having a baby.'

            'I'd tell you you were dreaming but I'd be lying.'

            'Oh God.' Harry rested his head in his hands. 'Not now. Anytime but now.' He looked up at Hermione 'How far along are you?'

            'According to Madame Pomfrey five months or so.' 

            'So the baby'll be born and then I leave?'

            'Well erm yes but Harry I have full faith you'll be back before long.' He took her hands in his

            'Yes I hate to think all I'll miss Hermione.' She sighed and kissed him.

            'I know. I know but don't think of that.'

            'Yeah' James cut in. 'Think of being a big brother. Your Mum is having a baby too you know.'

'Yeah what am I chopped liver?' Harry smiled 

            'I know.'

            'And the plus.' Lily said 'Is I am six months along.' Mouths all around the table dropped open. 'What? So I wear loss clothes.' 

            The whole group chuckled.     

            Hermione looked back on that day as she lay on the delivery table at St. Mungo's Harry was there holding her hand. One last push and.

            'It's a boy! And a girl!' 

'WHAT!!!' The gasped.

'That's right Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter. Mrs. Potter Mr. Potter. Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger. Twins.' So hours later Harry sat next to the hospital bed holding James Harry Potter and Hermione held Emily Rose Potter. He was beaming more than he had since. Well his brother Bradley Alexander Potter was born. He had danced around their house in Godrics Hollow they shared with Lily and James when they weren't at the school singing,

'I'm gonna be a big brother I'm gonna be a big brother I'm gonna be a big brother' for hours with Benjy. 

The day before Hermione went into labour it was,

'I'm gonna be a daddy again I'm gonna be a daddy again I'm gonna be a daddy again I'm gonna be a daddy again.' He could be so childish and she loved him for it. Now tears trickled silently down her face as she watched him with the son he'd soon part from for it was August 1st. 

Lily brought Benjy down the next day and he beamed with pride as he gazed at his little brother and sister. That summer they had legally adopted him. 

They brought the babies home and settled into a routine. There were days however when Harry would simply sit at the kitchen table gazing in to space rubbing his temples. She would hug him and tell him he was great. Not because he was The Boy Who Lived but because he was Harry. He would kiss her and thank her but eventually they would cry. 

He was incredibly good with the babies and managed to spent time with the twins. One night in mid-August Voldemort approached the house. 

It was just like her dream. It turned out he had out the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. He was weak and shaken when they went into bed that night and Hermione held him until the twins first feeding. 

Far to soon it was September second. They had a good bye party for Harry and he said tearful good byes to Ron, Ginny, (who was for once without her boy friend… Draco Malfoy) the rest of the Weaslys and Dumbledore. Everyone but these people and his family thought he was a Death eater when he did join Voldemort.

The last night he hugged his parents who were both crying. Then he told Benjy to be a good boy. Benjy didn't quite understand but Hermione would explain it to him. Harry kissed the three babies and led Hermione to a bench in the garden,

'I will always love you and whenever you ant me enough the bracelet will tell me. I promise to find some way to contact you my love.' The shared one long kiss Hermione sobbed for a moment into his shoulder and he apperarted. She threw herself on her ground and screamed and sobbed until Lily came and held her.

Baby I will soon be leaving   
and I know that you are feeling down   
But every week I'll send a letter   
To let you know my love will never change I promise you I always feel the same   
So remember in your heart   
Baby when we are apart   
There's no need for crying   
Cuz even if I am  
Halfway around the world   
That won't stop me from loving you  
Halfway around the world   
Still be feeling the way I do  
Now I wanna hold you baby  
Cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy  
Even if I'm halfway around the world  
Baby when the miles are growing  
You and I will still be growing strong  
No matter what your friends are saying  
Don't give up on what you're waiting for  
Cuz one day I'll be knocking on your door   
So remember in your heart  
Baby when we are apart  
There's no need for crying   
Cuz even if I am  
Halfway around the world  
That won't stop me from loving you  
Halfway around the world  
Still be feeling the way I do  
Now I wanna hold you baby  
Cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy  
Even if I'm halfway around the world  
If I could you know that I would find a way   
To stay for good but I must go now  
I wanna hold you baby  
I'm gonna miss you like crazy even if I'm...

A/N sorry if this is not so great blame it on my muse. Everything else will be updated soon as I get rid of my writers block.** I need a beta reader.** And someone please read my other fan fic *puppy eyes* Now R&R *mystically voice* stare into my eyes. Press the button on the far left Press the button on the far left Press the button on the far left 

  Disclaimer: Right I'm Jk Rowling writing fan fiction. C'mon be resanable


	11. Chapter Eleven:Be Strong

A/N Sorry for the long wait. From now on it will probaly be one to two weeks between chapters and longer for my other fics sorry! School takes up a lot of time.

            Harry staggered up the hill leading to the Riddle house Voldemorts headquarters. He knocked on the door. Momments later it creaked open and Wormtail stood in front of him. Resisting the urge to kill hm Harry cleared his throat,

            'I believe the Dark Lord is expecting me.' Wormtail nodded and lead him up a flight of stairs. He followed the hunched over old man to a door where the man whimpered and knocked.

            'Yes?' the cool voice Harry knew so well answered.

            'Potter is here my lord'

            'Send him in.' Wormtail opened the door and beckoned Harry ti enter. He stepped in and heard the door slam behind him. In front of him was Voldemort in a high backed arm chair behind a mahogany desk. 

            'I recived your owl Potter. Very intersting. Tell me Harry what makes you think I would believe you shall join me?' 

            'I believe yoou know when some one is lying.'

            'True but the nost skillful actors have managed to fool me I must admit. I seem to recall you had a lead role in the Hogwarts preformance of The Sound Of Music.' 

            'Yes.'

            'Well then? Why should I believe you are willing to join mme?' _Good question_. Harry thought  mencingly. _Maybe because I left Hermione the most wonderful woman in the world for you you scum bag_.

            'My parents are alive as I believe you are aware sir.'

            'Yes go on.'

            'All my glory was because of them. If I join you I can have glory of my own with out-' here he prayed _Mum forgive me_ 'A mudblood dying for me.'

            'Well Harry Potter I must say I am convinced. Come here.' Harry approached him with faned calmness inside he was shaking. 

            'Hold out your arm' instinctively he stuck out his left arm and shut his eyes. He felt the wand tip.

            'MORSMORDEMAEDE' The pain was amazing hundreds of knives stuck in his left arm at once. Then as fast as it had started the pain stopped. 

            'Welcome Harry. You and I can accomplish great things.' 

************************************************************************************      

            For the days after Harry left Hermione felt as if she were under the Imperius curse. She was merely going through the motions of life. She feed clothed and bathed the babies. She played with all three of the kids. She ate, slept, breathed. But all of that ment nothing to her she wanted Harry back. One night after the kids were in bed Lily met Hermione in the hall. She pulled her daughter-in-law into the living room and shook her shoulders.

            'Snap out of this Hermione. I know you miss Harry we all do nut there are the kids to think of. Poor Bemjy looked totally bewildered this morning when you poored ornage juice in his cereal bowl.' 

            'Lily it hurts so much.' Hermione said then burst into sobs. Lily held her tight.

            'I know. I know but he will be back and in the mean time take care of yourself and your family.' So from that day on Hermione did the best she could. Lily and James headed for Hogwarts and she managed alone at Godrics Hollow. 

            One Saturday morning not a month after he left an article in the paper reassured Hermione Harry was alive atleast.

            **New Deatheater's Identity Found**

  


_It has been proven by sorces that the new and powerful  deatheater said to be attacking muggles recently has been Harry James Potter._

_This was suspected by experts when his Muggle Aunt Patrioa. Uncle Verbob. And cousin Duglas Drysly were attacked last week._

_  
_

_But yesterday when a successful Aurour muggle born Dennis Creevey recovered from a series of Cruciatus curses at St. Mungos his first words were,_

_ 'Harry why?' He later reported that during the attack on Hogsmeade Thursday the deatheater attacking him removed his hood breifly. _

_Now we can only ask ourselves why? Why did the boy-who-lived betray the wizarding world?_

_'I never thought Potter would go bad' States Minerva McGonagall transfugration teacher at Hogwarts. 'He was popular and had wonderful marks._

_'Potter was always the type to have secrets.' Says Severus Snape potions teacher at Hogwarts _

_       'I dunno but I think 'Arry is just feeling a bit rebelious. He'll be back.' Says Rubeus Hagrid Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts._

_            Rebelous teen? Good boy gone bad? Dark supporter? You think what you like. _

 Hermione sighed. _Harry hurry up and kill him already_. 

But Harry did not. One cold October night he did manage to get a message to her. 

A small snake slithered through the darkness to her. She was sitting on the couch reading _A History of Qudditch_ for Harry's sake.She sat up quickly when she heard a hiss. She looked down and saw the snake with a meddage tied to it.

Harry! She bounced up and picked up the snake. She untied the message and read it quickly.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Sweetheart though it has been hardly more than a month since I've seen you I miss you terribly. But dear it is with bad news I cal upon you tonight. Dear Voldemort has attacked the villiage your parents live in hopeing to find you.I am not sure what happened to your parents Hermi. He is after you dear. Take the kids hide in the Muggle world under new names. I will find you I will always know where you are. Don't forget the braclet! _

_                                                            I love you,_

_                                                                        Harry_

Hermione gasped. As an owl flew towards her, she knew what message it had.  She woke the kids and flooed to Hogsmeade.

A/N Cliffie! Read my other stories and R&R

                                                I

                                                I

                                              V


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Muggle World

A/N this chapter marks the end of part one of the Hermione Trilogy Next is Hermiones Story Book Two: Depression followed by Benjy's Story. Thanks 

To:

Satan's Little Princess

Lolo

Bunny Lee

He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named

Protector of the Small

Neeba

Rachel J A

Spimi

Innus435

Emily

Zahrah Radcliffe

Sugar-n-spice

Bretony

Arry Potter

Chrisna Marie Stafleu

Angela MACLEOD

URUQuai15

Lee Potter

DevaStar

Misty Wildfire

Moonlight42

Kayti

Karina

Hermione1909

Shapeshifter

Guy Skinner

Merry Christmas

My Hamsters poopies to:

Ummmm suuuure

The King

Hermiones Story Two will be posted within a week

            Hermione arrived with Lily and James and the kids at the Hogwarts Floo staiton each was holding a baby and Benjy was holding sleepily to Hermione and Lily's Hands. The dashed up to Hogwarts in the rain and throughly soaked arrived at the gargoyle.

            'Chocolate Frog, Fizzing Whissbe' Hermione said. 

            'Sherbert Ball!' Jmes added.

            'Pepper Imps.' Lily added

            Benjy getting the idea piped up, ' Pumpkin Pasty' 

. Mummy didn't say that sweetie.' She said as the gargoyle hopped aside. Hermione stared at it then at Lily who shrugged.

            'Yes you did' Benjy said as they walked upstairs.

            Hermione banged on Professor Dumbledores door. She felt as she had four years ago at Hagrids hut.  Footsteps were heard from inside. And the door creaked open. Dumbledore stood in front of them in a purple dressing gown and a nightcap with a yellow puffball. The look was completed with a pair of scarlet slippers. Hermione stiffeled a laugh as serious as the situation was and almost choked with laughter when James whispered,

            'That's nothing you should see Professor Flitwick's get up.'

            'Ms. Potter to what do I owe you trying to knock down my door?'

            'I got a letter from Harry tonight Professor.'

            'Come in.' Hermione stepped into the familiar office and sat with Emily and Benjy in her lap.

            Once everyone was seated she told of the contents of the letter. Professor Dumbledore looked at her sadly,

            'I'm very sorry to tell you this Hermione but Harry is right. If he succeeds in defeating Voldemort than you will come back but now in these circumstances with the children-'      

            'Enough said anything for my family.'

            'I know Hermione. The question is what to tell the majority of the wizarding world. They will be curious. You can tell no one. Lily and James know and I will inform Harry through Professor Snae.'

            'Tell them we moved to get away from the memories. They'll just think I'm depressed again.'

            True. That will work. Hwrmione I just want to tell you thaot I am amazed at your bravery and at how well you have come back I wish you all the luck in the world. Tonight you will stay in a room here. I will have Dobby show you to it.' He turned to Lily, "you will stay with her?'

            'Of course.' 

            Hermione I will send you a port key tomorrow so you can meet my contact in the muggle world.'

            'Yes Headmaster.'

            'Dobby!' There was a pop and the house elf appeared whereing a Chudley Cannons hat with a blue sweater and the sock Harry gave him in second year with a maroon sock. And sneakers.

            'Ms Hermione Granger!' He squeaked 'I have missed you. He motioned for her to bend down. 'I know what Harry Potter did and why he will def e at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Dobby knows it miss.'

            'Thank you Dobby.' She hugged the elf as Dumbledore told him o take them to the 'family room' they followed Dobby down hallways and staircases. Just when Hermione thought she would collapse from exhaustion. Benjy was a sack of potatoes in her arms. The room was behind a portrait of Keladry the Bold. It had three beds and a crib and would work for the night they placed Emma, Brad, and Jimmy in the crib. After tucking in Benjy Hermione sunk into a bed. She cried a little until sleep claimed her.

            She awoke to Lily shaking her.

            'Huh?' then it hit her and she let out a sob as she sat up. Lily hugged the girl. She was only eighteen. Still a child, to young to have to deal with this. Voldemort didn't care if they were eighteen or eighty. Lily hugged Hermione for a while until her sobs subsided.

            'I know I'm responsible but sometimes I wish. I wish I was about a first year.'

            'I know sweetheart.' An owl flew into the room and tied to it was a package. Hermione got up and gathered the kids she hugged Lily and James tightly. Tears fell down her cheeks,

            'Stop that' James said, 'you'll be back before you know it.' 

Hermione nodded. 

            Finally holding the babies she and Benjy touched the port key, which was a yo-yo. They landed in an alleyway. In front of them was an older lady with gray frizzy hair.

            'Hello my dear. My name is Arabella Figg.'

            'You were Harry's baby sitter?'

            They lady smiled softly. 'Yes. I wish he didn't have to go to You Know Who'

            'Who all knows besides his parents, Sirius, The Weaslys, Lupin, Dobby…'

            'Just Mundugus and me. The old gang. Well some of us are missing but that's all in the past. Now to business I rented you an apartment outside of Bristol. You could be a teacher,

            'I'd like that.'

            'They have an excellent hospital. For muggles anyway. It won't be for to long. Oh and you name is-' She whispered in Hermione's ear. Then, 'The kids can keep their names but maybe new nicknames.' Hermione nodded. A whole new life.

A/N stay tuned for Hermione's Story Two: Depression. Kittens!

      ()()                        

    (' o')                       

    (") (")  


End file.
